¿Problemas para dormir?
by RedDemon21
Summary: De como la mente puede hacer de la gente lo que se le viene en gana...¿verdad Kaoru?.


**¿PROBLEMAS PARA DORMIR?**

**NOTA AUTOR: **Hola, les cuento que hace un tiempo termine de ver esta serie y quede encantada con esta parejita. Siempre he querido escribir algo romántico de estos dos pero supongo que mi mente no sirve para esas cursilerías, porque cuando lo intento o Kenshin se transforma en Battousai y la mata, o me ocurre lo de ahora…trasformo la historia en un lemon...Si es que esta cosa puede llamarse así….en fin espero les guste la historia, y si no bueno, háganmelo saber en un review, al igual que si les gusto jeje. No molesto más espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del universo de Rouroni Kenshin me pertenece. Yo solo uso sus personajes para mis pervertidos fines XD.

* * *

_"La mente domina el cuerpo; la mente no siempre domina la mente."_

_Frank Hebert (Dune)_

.

.

.

.

.

Es raro como cuando no puedes dormir, en vez de ayudarte, conspiro aún más tu contra. Y sabes, en vez de callarme, te llevaré a lugares recónditos a donde sé que no quieres ir.

Si esta oscuro y hace frio, como hoy, te hago pensar que ese golpeteo en la ventana, es justamente el personaje de terror de la última historia que escuchaste, o hasta puedo hacer que pienses que es algún "antepasado" que anda rondando; tal como ahora ,y un escalofrió recorre tu espalda. Pero de inmediato te recuerdo que la sabana es un manto sagrado que de todo te protege, te cubres hasta la cabeza.

- si dormir unas horas es un problema imaginen una eternidad-murmuras…de inmediato te compadeces del posible "alma en pena", e intentas de nuevo el sueño conciliar.

Pero ahí estoy, nuevamente, haciéndote acordar de que le debes al señor de la tienda, de las cuentas que olvidaste pagar…o simplemente no lo hiciste y además que para colmo mañana tienes esa lección en la casa de ese enano molesto y mocoso…Te das vuelta para un lado , para el otro, ¡y entonces! ocurre la magia, los pensamientos comienzan a ir a lento, el flujo de los mismos es menor, las ideas se van, y el cuerpo se afloja, la frecuencia respiratoria disminuye, ya casi…ya cas…ya ca…te sobresaltas, el corazón a mil, parecía que caías, pero no ahí estas aún en el futón. Y es que simplemente no quiero dejarte en paz .Suspiras, y llevas el antebrazo a la frente. Cierras los ojos, respiras profundo, y aparezco frente a ti con una revelación (porque a parte de molesta también soy sarcástica, irónica y amo molestar), que a unos pocos metros allí podría estar la solución a tu problema de insomnio. Seguramente, ya a esta hora esta "codeándose" con su subconsciente viajando a mundos que solo él conoce. Tan "inocentemente" dormido, quizás con algunos mechones rojos de su cabellera cubriendo las finas facciones de su rostro. Su musculoso pecho, producto de años de entrenamiento, desciende lenta y pausadamente. Su gi, levente desajustado dejando algo más que paso a la imaginación, y una fina capa de sudor, producto del sobre abrigarse debido al frio invierno, cubre parte de su cuerpo marcando aun más todo eso que sé que quieres ver, perdida. Las sabanas (malditas sábanas) rozando la pálida y apetecible piel, que escapa a la indumentaria. Sin duda una sinfonía a los sentidos, ¿verdad? ¿Te pesan los parpados? Sé que aun así no puedes conciliar el sueño, y no te voy a dejar, porque como dije te llevare a lugares recónditos a donde no quieres ir, si así es, te llevaré más allá de tus usuales límites de la vergüenza. Y antes de que te dieras cuenta, tu mano ya estaba descendiendo lentamente por tu vientre, acariciándolo suave y pausadamente, tal como el lo haría ¿verdad? Envío tu otra mano a ocuparse de tus senos, los retuerces, los rozas, los tocas, juegas con sus botones rosas, y si pudieras los lamerías, pero lamentablemente te informo que tu anatomía humana no te dio una lengua tan larga.

Gimes suavemente a sabiendas de que la noche larga, de que nadie va a escucharte y de que ningún testigo va a poder juzgarte, después de todo ¿quienes son para juzgar el que te guste tanto alguien? , porque hasta donde te hago saber el amor no es un pecado, ¿no?

Te muerdes el labio inferior llegando a "ese" lugar, pensando que quien juega con el, no eres tu, es él y tampoco es tu soledad. Soy tan buena creando fantasías, que hasta te hago creer que quien te mima, y te entrega ese tortuoso placer, esta ahí junto a ti con su respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, como tu.

Suave, suave, un poco más fuerte, más fricción, más tensión, más velocidad, y la temperatura va subiendo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque como dije eres una perdida y siempre lo serás. Tu espalda se arquea, y puedo saber que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo se prepara para recibir ese latigazo eléctrico. Y con un último gemido todo acaba.

Abres los ojos, aún estas ahí, tu pecho sube y baja aún de manera rítmica. Sigues sola…y ahora además con vergüenza propia. Es curioso, a veces me pregunto como hacemos para levantarnos en la mañana y hablar normalmente con Kenshin como si nada…

-Gracias a Kami no puede escuchar mi mente, porque sino…-murmuras de nueva cuenta.

Tus parpados todavía pesan, pero ahora más. Lentamente se van cerrando, y yo simplemente me apago, dejando paso a una "inocente" y dormida Kaouru-dono…

FIN


End file.
